warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bramblefire3118
Dear , welcome to Brams' talk page! Leave a message here, and when it is possible, Brams will reply as soon as possible. ---- Home ~ About Me ~ Fanfics ~ Faves ~ Opinions ~ Sigs ~ Ideas ~ Talk ---- Archives Archive One Archive Two Archive Three Place all messages below here, merci! <33 :D I'll stay I promise xxx Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground 20:40, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Haven't been around in ages but hope to stay now again xxx hope everything's okay while I was gone XD Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground 20:06, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey Brambs! I saw you redid your talk so I really hope this goes in the right place.... Anyways hows it going? lol im doing homework but I don't wanna anymore so yeah lets talk XD "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 06:55, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Aww lucky, I think we might have some holiday this week just like only on thursday. But its school off so yay! "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 07:49, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Lol are those like finals? "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 07:53, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Lol I wish I was taking the nerd classes my tacher didn't let me do the test cuz I was sick that day D: But thats good that you can do other things later in the year "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 07:58, August 30, 2015 (UTC) lol sixth grade is idk I think year 7..? Woah luckies but still the beach is pretty cool man like I haven't been to the beach for a school trip! I have been some cool places XD but still I mean the beach! gahh now I want to go to the beach so bad "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 08:06, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Ohh so your one year ahead of me hehehehe Lol the american system "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 08:10, August 30, 2015 (UTC) oh tru I just atarted year 9. whaat do they consider high school? year 9 or 10? Oh okay I see so do y'all have middle school? "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 09:24, August 30, 2015 (UTC) It's okay. I can wait. Also, have you seen my fanfic? I think you's like it. - Snowstripe Hi! :D Oh yeah, I was like, superr busyyy. Like, really busy. I still am. I just found time today to finally get on here after suuch a long time :D Like, I started writing this message yesterday but I had to stop and continue today, that's how busy I am. And I started being busy right in the middle of the commenting competition, so yeah I'm good! Besides being busy, life is great! :D What about you? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 02:12, August 31, 2015 (UTC) BRAMZZZ <333 My plan for the collab is to have one major plot, but every user can add their own plot twists and stuff. Is that all good? I'ma go message Vee and Brighty, so we can get started soon :) this is my fight song 02:28, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay, cool :) this is my fight song 12:02, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Also, you can make all the allegiances for your Clan; just make sure there's a warrior named Ashfire, alright? this is my fight song 15:11, September 1, 2015 (UTC) You're my new Wikia sister, aye? ilysm <33 this is my fight song 18:13, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :) So maybe send me your allegiances, and I'll put them in the story, mkay? this is my fight song 23:40, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Perf sig <333 Ugh today was my first day of school. Yeah, I saw, and the coding in source is all right; Brighty (and I) checked it out. She said I should probably archive it maybe :p I'll try it soon. I finished two stories for "Almost Sisters", maybe check it out? You're awesomesauce Bramz :) this is my fight song 20:42, September 2, 2015 (UTC) YES I FIXED IT :P this is my fight song 21:01, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeps, I have to renovate all of my userpages on every wiki I edit on because I'm super active on CC right now and if someone sees my messy, childish profiles.. D: You're very lucky you have such an awesome time zone DX [[User:Miststream|✧ You are beautiful]] just the way you are.✧ 08:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Re Hi Bramble! I'm looking forward to meeting you too! ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 14:39, September 3, 2015 (UTC) mhm thanks <3 Okay cool. I'll write mine too ughh Wavesong is a pretty name. Same with Ashfire <3 this is my fight song 22:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Bramble. I have added Solitary to the list, and I have also updated the "rules" for what qualifies for a story for the group. Please take a look at my additions and the stories that people have selected for this month. Since you've already commented on Even So, you have two more comments to post this month on the stories that the other "members" have designated. I hope you enjoy being a part of this group :) You'll forget me. But I will always remember. 23:02, September 3, 2015 (UTC) '*shows off new siggy* Ranger. 16:06, September 5, 2015 (UTC) nooo probelm XP comment on OHCBS? Ranger. 12:19, September 6, 2015 (UTC) How iz Brams today? this is my fight song 13:26, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Comment reminder sweep here. You still have two comments to leave for the group this month. Consider reading Burning Phoenix, HALO, Kill and Live, or Nightmare (Series), as they haven't gotten any comments yet this month :) I want to fly away from here... 02:44, September 7, 2015 (UTC) AHEY, LOOK AT THAAAAT. ...I would have completely forgotten. HAAH. I want to fly away from here... 12:30, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Great :) Yez Solitary is coming back!! this is my fight song 13:17, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Ooh fancy it's your bday! :) Happy bday my dear Brams <3 I hope it was a wonderful day because everyone should have great days no matter what! <3 they'll tell you i'm insane Okay, here's my birthday message <3: Happy Birthday, Brams! You're like the older sister I never don't have. It's nice to have someone to talk to that's older, but shares common interests with you, and can help you become a better and changed person everyday. I'm lucky that I have you, Mist, Firey, and Rainy in my life. I'm more grateful to all of you than I can put into words. So, I have got a special Ravenclaw quote from Harry Potter for you! I hope you love it, and it will inspire you somehow: "Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've got a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind." Like it? #RavenclawPride <-- Only found when Sea is with Brams xD And I've written you a Fire Rainbow Special (hereeee :p) that I hope you'll like and help me improve on. Again, constructive critisism is appreciated. So I hope you have a wonderful birthday, and many more to come*! *that I can share with you <3 I absolutly love you to pieces, and you're awesomesauce. Love, Sea~ this is my fight song 02:00, September 9, 2015 (UTC) AMIGO its you day of birth! Brambs you super sweet and put up with me and you one whole year older :3 Have a great day Brambs! "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 10:33, September 9, 2015 (UTC) xD same ilysm too <3 Your birthdayyyyy :D this is my fight song 11:24, September 9, 2015 (UTC) mhmm same this is my fight song 11:20, September 10, 2015 (UTC) amg yesss <3 I missed ya What's your Patrinus? Mine's a horse. Or a dog this is my fight song 11:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) BRAMS! :D >3 Missed you too D: Okay yeah, we haven't talked in weeks and it's like I never have time to get on DX How are you? [[User:Miststream|✧ You are beautiful]] just the way you are.✧ 03:09, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Haha cool :) So I audtitioned for this Youth rchestra for where I live and I made it and it's every Tuesday from 7:00 - 9:00 PM ughhh But it's cool though. :) How's piano? this is my fight song 21:38, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Haha, that's awesome! Exams only start February, but I gotta start practicing or I'll majorly jack up finals. Beat you? J'yeah I'll CRUSH you :P I hope I guess Honors are the same as Distinction for exams. k freaking out. :D [[User:Miststream|✧ You are beautiful]] just the way you are.✧ 23:28, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Is that honors? Niceee <3 The tecaher in my school suck, so they didn't move me up xP Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 11:36, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh lol HAHA YES MY TEACHER SUCKED CUZ SHE LET ONE GIRL USE A CALCULATOR ON A TEST AND NOT THE REST OF US Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 20:15, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (No offense to you and stuffs) but she only favors, like "white" kids. Like she'd treat those two really nicely and treat the rest of us like crap. But she moved up a grade, so she partially favors all the kids she had last year. Including me :p Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 12:30, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I just figured that... you know what nvm xD But yeah some teachers are freaking biased it's annoying I mean, I biased myself :p -_- Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 11:47, September 21, 2015 (UTC) So last year, the one teacher that would've been biased towards me wasn't biased at all. He was one of my favorite overall teachers. Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 21:09, September 21, 2015 (UTC) BRAMSBRAMSBRAMS Oh flip. D: During August I kept remembering to wish you a fantabulous b-day and then September just flew on by! Well HABBY FANTABULOUS LATE B-DAY!!! :D Here's a picture I made in your honor ILYSM Brams!! Best wishes, even though I'm entirely late, and have a super nice day! Miststream |TALKFANFIC 23:10, September 21, 2015 (UTC) this is gonna sound weird but i was reading your about me page and i think i know which country you live in?? mostly because i once saw you tell someone a holiday you were celebrating so I think i know but i'm not a stalker so I mean haha that was random oops they'll tell you i'm insane xD fun yesterday; lotsa fun So basically, I have a period 7 gym class (last one) and I did this sprint testthat's like for endurance and stuff. So basically you're given a certainamount of time to get across to the other side of the gym. And when the thing beeps, you go, and so on. As each level goes on, the time gets shorter and shorter. So I made it to Level 6, 5 laps which is basically 59 lapsbecause there are 9 laps in a level. And I had cross country after that so my legs and back are dead. :p Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 11:22, September 22, 2015 (UTC) It is the beep test. I suck at sprinting, so yeahhh Haha my gym teacher last year was sexist towards girls so it sucked except all my friends were in that class. I'm pretty good in my school Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 20:03, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah you have lol. Mm there's a reason why I told you I think I know instead of guessing XD Ah do it whenever~ Only if you have time of course. they'll tell you i'm insane Haha yeah. I don't hate my old one, I just dislike a lot. But he let us play soccer and football as well and frisbee, while the other one didn't play football. Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 12:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) HAHA WE DONT PLAY HPCKEY AT MY SCHOOL But ew we play basketball and volleyball Badminton's okay though Good luck <33 Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 20:36, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Hahahaha I like soccer and swimming. Running's pretty good too. mentally hit him with the stick... Im so violent -_- ^ Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 11:29, September 24, 2015 (UTC) For me it depends Thanks for reading Bloody Shadows :D Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 11:35, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Are you gonna write more olitary? It was reallyyyyyyyyyy good ;D Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 21:15, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :D I can't wait Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 22:34, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Brams, It's FireClan here. I was wondering, if your not busy, if you wanted to do a collab. I know you're probably busy, what with life and school (I'm assuming you're still in school, sorry if you're not) and other stuff normal, not hermit-like people do. But you're up there with some of the most talented writers on this wiki in my opinion and I'd love to collab with you! I even have a pretty neat idea in mind if you'd like to give it a go! But if your not, (too busy, too lazy, just don't really care) it's totally no problem. I hope we could try to work something out in the future. Thanks for being awesome! the fire burns with us all 00:23, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad your up for it! I thought up something pretty cool for a premise. Okay, hear me out: Crossover fanfic. It probably sounds a little weird, but it intrigued me when I thought of it like 20 minutes ago. So obviously the clan I focus on the most if FireClan. You choose one of the clans from one of your fanfics, it doesn't matter which one, and we can have them interact with one another. I like to think that all the fanfiction clans and all the actual canon clans live in separate dimensions, so maybe somehow FireClan cats make their way to the dimension where your cats live. I figured we could alternate every chapter or so, I could write from the point of view of my clan and you could write from the point of view of yours. Then when they eventually meet up, it could intertwine somehow, like with a prophecy or whatever. I don't really have anything else to go on from there, so maybe you could help me with the other stuff. (plot, climax, villains, other characters, STUFF) It would be a huge help, and I want to try to make it some of my best work yet! I am still working on the last book in the second arc of my own series, but I'll make sure to make the collab a top 2nd priority. I hope you like my idea! the fire burns with us all 00:41, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I had an idea. This fanfic takes place after the battle with the dark forest (Dead Stars) but before the revival of the ancient clans (Firestarter). I also thought that the Willow/TwigClan cats find their way to the FireClan dimension, the FireClan cats find their way to the Willow/Twig dimension through the Moonpool (it can be something different in your POV basically how your warriors speak to StarClan) There could even be a time skip. Like the warriors are from the future of FireClan, but when they get to the other dimension it could take place in the past or present, and the meet Soaringstar/Wrenstar/Mudstar. I also think it would be pretty cool, if the FireClan warriors show up when Soaringstar is still alive (as long as you don't mind that it wouldn't be consistant) and make friends with Wrenstar, then Wrenfeather. If you want the Soaring Wren series to stay consistant, the fanfic could take place after Mudstar becomes leader. And maybe since you haven't started the Silent Crow series, you could add references to FireClan without actually saying it. Like at some point Mudstar or someone else says: "I remember when those nice Fire cats helped us in that battle, but they aren't here now. We can't rely on help from the outside. Stay strong, Crowpaw (i'm just guessing he'd say that to his son). We can fight through it if we and the rest of TwigClan try." But if you don't like that idea, it can be totally different. I hope we can start it soon. Also, we should try to think up a prophecy that gives reason as to why the dimensions cross. Just to make it a little cooler! the fire burns with us all 01:14, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm up for anything you want to add or do. I hope we can maybe get this thing started later tonight. Also, I had a few ideas thought up already. I'm not sure if you're gonna use TwigClan or WillowClan for your portion of the story, I'm guessing you're gonna use TwigClan as you said it could happen within the gap between the two arcs. But if you want to use WillowClan, we could call the collab Burning Willows. Y'know, for FireClan and WillowClan? It doesn't take brain science or rocket surgery to figure out how I came up with it. Also, I had an idea for the characters from FireClan. Most of the characters will be one-off characters that either get like one paragraph of screentime or not. But the main characters from FireClan will be two brother cats named Eelwhisker and Coldpelt. Here's a little desription of their personalities. Eelwhisker is a pretty popular cat in FireClan, and rightfully so. He's brave, outgoing, and smart. Most cats think that when FireClan's current deputy, Flightblaze, retires he will take his place. His brother, Coldpelt however it he complete opposite. He's shy, frail, and pretty antisocial. When they recieve strange messages from cats of long ago, they are sent to a new and confusing world, and Coldpelt might not want to leave. Whaddya think? I felt like the villains from your clan, if there are any that is, could be bad guys because they want to get rid of the FireClan cats. Other than that, you'd need to tell me what you want to do with your cats point of view, whether you want them to meet FireClan or not, or if you want them to stay in their dimension and just meet up with Eelwhisker and Coldpelt. Sorry for making this a long one, but I needed to get this out! the fire burns with us all 21:36, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I still really like the idea of using TwigClan though! the fire burns with us all 21:37, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Nothing's really st in stone right now, but I have a few ideas as to how the collab should go. If you want to use TC, I can easily write it to have time pass slower (each day is a chapter for instance). So I thought of this. If you want this collab to be a bit shorted, I'd use TwigClan, but if you want it a little longer, I'd use WillowClan. And as for villains and/or main antagonists, maybe we could present a problem that happens later in the arc of your stories. For example, let's say at the end of Silent Crow, TwigClan is attacked by rogues. Maybe, since this collab takes place before then, Eelwhisker, Coldpelt, and... let's just say Mudstar or now, spot a bunch of rogues among the tress or maybe get in a fight with them. Maybe a rogue could even steal Shadefire's kits? I don't know, and I certainly don't want to change any plans you have for SC, as I'm sure it's gonna be great no matter what! Also, I'm all caught up for whatever you want this collab to be about. Last night, I read Fighting For Worth and the entirety of Soaring Wren. So yeah. I'm also gonna need the name of a young she-cat in the clan. She can be an important cat, she doesn't have to be, but I want a love interest to be part of the reason Coldpelt doesn't want to go back to FireClan. Anyway, I'm sure we can get things further sorted out in the future. :) the fire burns with us all 10:52, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I thinks I've got things down as far as the plot of the first few chapters, but we'll need to talk about the future plot. Besides that, all I need is a blurb and I can get this thing going. If you give me the characters, I could make the blurb and you could make the cover. Hows that sound? the fire burns with us all 22:12, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, I still need your help with the blurb. I don't really know what you want to do with your part of the story. Here's how I want to structure it: In FireClan, Eelwhisker and Coldpelt blah blah blah. Meanwhile, in TwigClan blah blah blah. But when they blah blah blah, they blah blah blah. So if you could give me a little insight as to what you want the brurb to actually say, that would be great. Also we still need to name it. the fire burns with us all 13:17, October 1, 2015 (UTC) That sounds good, thankfully the planning for this thing is almost over. Here's what we now now: 1. A Title: I actually just had a thought of what this could be. We could call it, "Fighting Fire". It's kind of a mix between the two series it's based on, FIGHTING for Worth and FIREclan. You'd also have to specify whether you want the title in your style, where it just is the title, or my style, in which it begins with "Warriors:" (Warriors: Fighting Fire/Fighting Fire) But of course if you don't like this title it could be something different. 2. Bad Stuffs: Usually, at least in my fanfics, there is a charcter or force that is a malicious intent to be the villain. I don't know what we should use for a villain, if you want one. As mentioned before, a problem could be presented that develops more in Silent Crow, but you'd have to tell me what that problem could be. Other than that, we have two routes we could take. Character evil and Natural evil. Character evil is basically when the villain is a cat or other major character (Scourge in The Darkest Hour). Natural evil is when the villain isn't actually a character, but more of a force that's really unstoppable (The flood and the badgers in Bramblestar's Storm). 3. Your characters: This ones pretty simple. I just need the characters you're gonna use for your POV so I can put them in the blurb and possibly allegiances. So that's pretty much it, sorry for making this a long one btw. Also, I wont be able to work on this much tomorrow night because I have homecoming (and based on where you are in the world you might too) and football. the fire burns with us all 00:21, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay I created the page. You can find it here: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Fighting_Fire I figured if you have more than one main character for your POV, one of them could dislike the FireClan cats, and the other one could befriend them (and maybe become Coldpelt's mate if its a she-cat?). If you dont know what I mean it'll make more sense once you read the blurb. the fire burns with us all 02:14, October 2, 2015 (UTC)